The plans
by jemsrwe
Summary: A different ending for Among the Free. What if being free was just a lie? Spoilers for the last book.


**A/N: This is my alternate ending to Among the Free, well I don't know if it is really an alternate ending, but I was just thinking, what would happen if the shadow children were tricked, and made the think that they were free? Well I don't know if it's very good, please review!**

The president of the United States has known about the shadow children for a while, but he didn't do anything, because he had a third child himself.

He loved his daughter very much, he always would go into her room and speak with her, and treat her like a normal child. He even made a false backyard in a spare room, all to make his daughter feel a part of society. But when his daughter died, his attitude changed, and he decided to make a plan to kill every illegal child.

His plan was a well thought out plan, to act like the government had fallen, then send in spies, and have them act like illegal children, and have them create a party, that would take place in every state, exactly a year from the 'fall' of the government.

After the year, everything was going to plan. The parties were started in each state and the airplanes equipped with bombs were in place over the party houses. The president watched a party unfold via T.V. The party was the Colorado party.

He watched as shadow children filled in to the party house and start to have fun. Then he saw all of the spies leave and the bombs hit the unsuspecting children. He watched as military went into the rubble and shoot at every lump that looked like a body, so make sure there would be no survivors.

The president turned around in his chair after the screen went blank, he had no emotion in his eyes. But why should he? If he couldn't have his third child, why should any other person in his nation have a third, or even fourth child, if he couldn't?

He started shuffling around papers on his desk, searching for a report template to report on what he saw and what could have gone better. When he looked up from his desk, a gun was pointed at his head. He met two green eyes, and they looked strangely familiar. But they belonged to a child of no more than fourteen years. The green eyes were filled with rage and sadness, but when the child spoke, its voice was scarily calm, "Why would you kill all of those Shadow Children, when you were the one who set them free?" The child waited for an answer, but the president was at a loss of words. The face looked so familiar, where had he seen the face before?

"If you don't answer me in five seconds, you life is going to end, right here," the scary calm voice said.

The president fumed for a second and then told the familiar child his story, about how if he couldn't have his illegal child, no one could have an illegal child.

The child just tisked, and said, "You are a terrible, selfish person, killing millions all over the country because you couldn't have your child. You deserve to die." The child showed no emotion except for the last sentence, when everything clicked. He knew why the child looked so familiar, it was his daughter, Kaylin, who he thought died three years ago.

"Kaylin?" he said reaching out for his daughter he thought he lost.

"You are dead," when she finished saying 'dead' the gun fired three times, once in the head, once in the chest, and once in the stomach.

She walked over to her father and checked for a pulse, when she found he had none, she squatted down and kissed his forehead, saying, "Daddy I'm so sorry, but you turned into a bad person."  
She walked over to the window, opened it wide and climbed down the latter that she had set up earlier in the day and ran off.

After she had run a few miles, she stopped and started sobbing. She knew what she did saved millions, maybe even billions, but it was still wrong what she did. She committed patricide. She killed thousands of spies, while she got her followers to get the shadow children out of the parties and to safety. She faked her death, and made her father go over the edge, causing him to plan to kill all of the illegal children in the USA. And finally, lying to her followers, telling them she just wanted to pay her father a visit. She didn't tell anyone her plan to kill her father. What she did was morally wrong, but she knew she had to do it. If he wasn't killed, the whole populations of shadow children were in danger still, even though they thought they were free. But she knew deep down that committing patricide, might have been a good thing, because in killing her father, she regained her freedom, and made the shadow children's life a life of freedom to, and now they can get married, have jobs, lead regular lives, and more importantly, have as many kids as they would like, without ever having to hide any if they have more than two.

Kaylin started walking again, wiping the final tear that she shed and held her head high. She had saved the race of shadow children, and she was proud.

**A:N/ liked it? Hated it? Want more? Please review! **


End file.
